1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch apparatus and in particular to a door latch including a spring pack assembly for recentering the latch handle.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is directed to a latch apparatus, and in particular, to a spring assembly for a latch apparatus.
Latches, such as those used for doors, have been known in various forms for a very long time. Such door latches are normally actuated by rotating a lever or knob. The actuation configuration can take many different forms. For example, in some applications, a knob or lever may need to be rotated to the left to actuate, while in others, it may be necessary to actuate it to the right. In addition, in some applications, it may be necessary to have the lever extending downward and rotate up to actuate or it may be necessary to have the lever extending upward and turning down to actuate, or it may be necessary to have the lever extending to one of the sides and rotating either up or down to actuate.
Latch handles, including both levers and knobs, are often mounted on a spindle which also actuates the handle. However, a common problem with this configuration is that the connection to the spindle can loosen with time and use. In addition, a separate adapter piece must be placed on the spindle to connect the handle. This connection may also loosen over time. The knob or handle often droops and may even fall off of the spindle, rendering the latch and handle unusable.
Another problem associated with the use of latches is the need to do substantial modifications on the door and create space within the door to receive the mechanism for the latch. This is very time consuming and runs the risk of a mistake being made and thereby ruining the door. Existing latches also require significant procedures for installation. This increases time required for the installer and increases risk for incorrect installation.
Known latch devices require a separate handle and spring configuration to accommodate different uses, different mounting positions, and different types and direction of actuation. This can lead to greater production costs, greater numbers of parts being needed as each use may need different elements, and more difficult installations.
It can be seen then, that a new and improved latch is needed which can use the same components for various mounting positions and various types of actuation. It can also be appreciated that such a latch is easier to mount if the components can be mounted on the exterior of the door with minimum modifications to the door. The latch should have a handle return which allows the knob or handle to be turned in either direction, yet returns the handle to its normal non-use position. In addition, the latch should have a knob or handle which is not mounted and supported on the return mechanism, so that it does not droop or fall. The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with door latches.